


What Little Time We Have

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But still sad, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Pepper Potts, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: When Peter is shot by who seemed to be a common criminal, the wound turned out to be much worse than he ever thought. After finding out his fate is sealed, he spends the last remaining hours of his life with the ones he loves the most.





	1. The terrible news

**Author's Note:**

> Okay straight up, this came out of nowhere for me and I need to write this. I can't believe I'm even attempting to do this but hopefully this will turn out good. I think this will be my hardest ever fic to write due to making sure I get everything right, and the fact I may start to cry half way through. Hope you enjoy.

**What Little Time We Have**

**Chapter 1: The terrible news**

"Shit!" moaned Peter as he grabbed his arm. "That really stung man. Karen send the police the location of this guy please."

 _Already done._ Said his A.I. Peter nodded and decided to swing up into the rooftops, before letting out a gasp of pain. _It seems that you have been heavily wounded. Your vitals appear to be unstable. Shall I call Mr Stark?_

"No no no! No need to bother him Karen!" shouted Peter before letting out another yell. He had to stop swinging and land onto a rooftop to catch his breath. Something was wrong with him. "Alright call him Karen, I'm a bit worried about this." Without a word, Karen attempted to ring Mr Stark, which after a couple of rings he picked up. "Hey Mr Stark!" he said, breathlessly.

 _"Hey kiddo, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_ said Stark, who was covered in dirt and grease from inside his workshop. Peter was about to speak before he yelled out in pain again. _"Underoos, why is Karen telling me your vitals are dropping?"_ he asked.

"Something is wrong with me Mr Stark. I-I-I don't think I'll be able to swing back to the Tower. C-C-Can you come pick me up please?" he asked, almost begging. This caused a worrying sigh to come out of Tony's mouth. He knew it was bad if Peter was actually asking to come and pick him up.

 _"Yeah no problem Pete. I'll get Helen to look over you. Stare where you are."_ The call ended just as Tony got up from his chair. Peter laid down on the hard surface of the rooftop, the pain of the wound getting worse and worse. It felt like it was traveling through his whole body. He began to get sweaty and very nervous just as he began to hear the sound of the Iron Man suit coming his way. He looked up and the suit was floating above him before landing with a clang. The suit's head opened up to reveal Tony's face, and he looked worried. "Jesus Pete, you look like death." he said. Peter attempted to get up before almost collapsing. "Woah woah there kid, take it easy."

"It hurts Mr Stark. I-It really h-hurts." mumbled Peter before his vision turned black.

"PETER!" cried Tony, and that's the last thing he heard before falling to the ground.

* * *

When Peter wakes up, he finds he's in the medical ward in the Avengers Tower. He knows it well enough with the amount of times he's been injured. Normally he'd feel fine by the time he'd wake up, but something felt very off. He felt more drowsy and felt like all the energy was sucked out of him. He looks around to find that he's alone, but his hearing was able to pick up mumblings of sort outside of the room. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded like a man and three other woman. The door clicked opened and Tony, May, Pepper and Helen walked into the room. "Hey guys." said Peter, sounding tired.

"Hey champ." said May, who sounded a little horse. Peter looked at her and he could see the tear stains running down her face. This made him start to worry, even the last time he was in here she never cried. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little tired, I feel like I could sleep for a week." He managed to get a good look at everyone else and aside from Helen, they looked very worried. Pepper looked like she was almost ready to leave and Tony was no better, putting on his "I don't want to cry because I can't" face. All this did was make Peter more worried. "Guys.....is everything okay?" he asked, scared of the answer he was going to be given. With a heavy sigh, Helen looked at her notes for a moment before facing him.

"We examined the wound that you got from the gun shot. It seems that some sort of liquid was coating said bullet." she said, flipping the notes as she continued. "It was a combination of spider repellents, peppermint and the like. It entered your bloodstream and basically acted like a poison." Peter began to look like he was going to faint just as Helen put her notes down and took off her glasses. "I must warn you Peter, what you are about to hear is rather distressing." Pepper walked up beside May and knelled down to Peter.

"Honey, there's no easy way to say this. But....the poison is making you very sick. Your healing is trying to fight it, but it's failing." she said, looking into Peter's eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes and shortly, so did Pepper's eyes. "Oh God I can't do this." she said, getting up and walking away from the bed. May looked just about the same, crying her eyes out while holding Peter's hand. Peter looked at Tony, his mentor, father figure, looking for some sort of good news is eyes, but there was nothing.

"Please Mr Stark. Please say something." Peter begged the man. Letting go of whatever breath he was holding, Tony walked up to Peter, his kid, and said the words that would haunt him forever.

"Peter," he said slowly. "you're dying." Peter's blood ran cold. It was as if his breath was taken away from him and he couldn't breath at all. Tears began to fall from the boy's face as he looked around, hoping it was just some sick joke. But between the serous, yet worrying look on Helen's face, the crying woman who were his Aunt and mother figure, and the man who he looked up to finally shedding the tears he was holding, he knew this wasn't a joke. He was dying.

"I don't want to die! Please! I don't want to die!" he screamed, grabbing onto the sheets of the bed. May and Pepper ran to his side and began to hug him for dear life, the three pouring their eyes out. "I-I-Is there anything you can do?!" he begged Helen.

"I'm sorry Peter, the poison has gone too far. We managed to get some of it out of you, but it's too late. We only manged to buy some time." she said.

"H-H-How long?" he asked, not wanting to hear the results. Helen looked away for a moment, hesitant of giving him an answer. "TELL ME!" he shouted, even though he didn't mean to.

"......A day. Two at most." she said, finally sitting down on a chair. Peter just laid his head on his pillow, adsorbing the news he was just giving. He had at least two days to live. Only two. All the things he wanted to do in life, taken away. Just like that. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour, thinking of what he could do, what CAN he do. Suddenly, a thought came him. In his moment of grief, he smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was a smile for sure. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Guys," he said, sitting up from his bed. "I know what I want to do for my last hours." he said, as calmly as possible. Like he wasn't even dying. The looks on the adults faces in the room was both confusion and hopeful, seeing their kid smiling even in the darkest of times.

"Anything you want Peter. Just name it and we'll do it." said his Aunt, trying to smile herself.

"Nothing is too big for you Peter. And I mean that." said Pepper, holding his hand with May.

"Say it and it's done. A trip away? Tickets to a concert? Meeting Captain America? Say the word and it's yours buddy." said Tony, coming to his side. Taking a deep breath, Peter gave his answer.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys, Ned, MJ and Happy. That's all I could ever want." he said. Everyone in the room was stunned, but once it settled in, they knew that the answer would of course be that. It is Peter Parker after all.

"Of course honey. We'll love to." said May, kissing his forehead. "I'll call your school, saying it's a family emergency."

"I'll cancel any meetings Tony and I have for the next few days." said Pepper, already getting on her phone as she dried her tears.

"I'll get Happy to pick up Ned and MJ for you." said Tony, calling up Happy. Peter looked at his family and smiled. Was he scared? Of course he was, what kid wouldn't be scared of death? But it made him happy that he was going to be spending his last days on earth with the best people in the world. What more could anyone ask for?


	2. On your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm just coming up with this stuff on the fly and they bother me unless I let it out. Not the best way to write I know but sure what can ya do? Anyway I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 2: On your way**

Out of his hospital clothes and into a fresh pair of his own clothes, Peter walked out of his room inside the Tower to face whatever the rest of the day had ahead of him. It was a Sunday afternoon, so he knew it was going to feel slow. He entered the living room of the penthouse to see only May sitting on the couch where they all have their movie nights. Peter couldn't help but let out a sigh, knowing that he'd never be able to do that anymore. He walked up to his aunt and sat beside her and instantly her arm wrapped around his wast.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" she asked, trying her best to dance around the subject. It was easy to tell, Parker's weren't amazing at lying.

"As good as I can be, all considering." said Peter, shrugging off. Just that alone was enough to set May off.

"Peter, you know you don't have to pretend. It's okay to be scared."

"I know May, but I'll be no good if I just sit down and mope all day." May pulled Peter closer to her and hugged him. "I need to be strong for you guys."

"You don't need to do anything for us Pete. It's us who should be strong for you." she said, almost laughing at the idea of her nephew being the calm one in this situation.

"Where's Mr. Stark and Pepper?"

"Tony has gone with Happy to get Ned and MJ and Pepper is making calls for meetings." she explained. Peter only nodded at this, looking around as if he was trying to find someone that was hiding. When he was sure he was alone, he let out a sigh and turned to his aunt.

"I guess this means you won't have a mouth to feed anymore." he blurted out.

"PETER!" shouted May in horror. "How could you-"

"May please! All I have ever been for you it a burden. I was dumped on you and Ben when I was a baby when you didn't even want kids. I cried, I ate too much, I had asthma and needed glasses and a bunch more stuff that cost you and Ben so much money." Peter turned away from her, looking down onto the floor. "When I got my powers, I lied to you and Ben. And...I got Ben killed. If it wasn't for me, Ben would still be here." Tears started to fall from Peter, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you were never a burden to me and Ben." said May, getting off the couch and knelled in front of Peter. "When we took you in, you were our first priority. All the times you were sick or needed help, we were always there for you and we never once complained. And yes while you may have lied about being Spider-Man, I now understand why you did so, and I'm so proud of you for all you done for the people." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And Peter, you know in your own heart that Ben's death wasn't your fault. We've been through this many times, but let this be the last. You aren't the blame." The tears wouldn't hold any longer as Peter practically tackled his aunt into a hug.

"I love you May."

"I love you too sweetheart." The two hugged each other, letting the tears fall with no shame. "God these 2 days will be hard. But for you Peter, I'll stay as strong as I can."

"Thanks May." The two got back onto the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for everyone else to return.

* * *

Wasn't too long of a wait when Tony, Happy, Ned and MJ entered the sitting room. Confusion seemed to be all over the new crew, since Peter asked Tony not to tell them the news himself. 

"Hey dude! What's up? You went quiet after that last thug you took in." he said.

"We were worried loser. Don't make this a habit." said MJ in her usual snarky tone, but Peter's known her well enough that she doesn't mean it like that.

"This better be good kid, having to drive these two around was a nightmare." said Happy in a not so caring way. Peter couldn't help but let out a laugh at this before sighing and standing up to meet his friends.

"Guys, I have some bad news." he started off simply. "I've been poisoned." The look on Ned's face was something Peter wish he never had to see.

"Peter? Are you going to be okay?" he asked, having hope in his voice. Peter knew he couldn't do that to his friend.

"No Ned, I'm dying. I only have two days left to live." he said, surprised at how well it came out. Instantly, Ned began to cry and ran up to Peter, hugging him. MJ, poor MJ, who remained calm even in the most dangerous situations, looked just as bad.

"Please tell me you're lying. Please Peter." she whispered. Peter had to force himself off Ned for a moment to walk up to MJ.

"I wish I was. I'm sorry." he said before hugging her. Just like Ned, she began to cry her eyes out, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Peter slowly began to rub her back for comfort. "It's okay Michelle." he whispered into her ear. Peter looked up to see Happy pacing back and forth, looking like he was struggling to say anything. The others in the room watched on, looking at the three friends hugging each other. In any other situation, it would be heartwarming and in its own right, it was.

"What are you going to do? Is there no cure?" asked Ned.

"No. Too far gone for one anyway." he explained. "I just want to spend my last hours with my family. Including Happy, you Ned, and MJ. If that's okay." The two teens smiled at his requested and hugged him again.

"Of course you loser." said MJ, giving him a peck on the cheek. Peter still wasn't use to her affection, but he'll cherish it for as long as possible.

"Yeah dude. We'll be with you all the way. Right Mr Happy?" asked Ned to the other adult in the room. Happy stopped pacing to turn to Peter, giving him a rare smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he said. Peter felt good. The best people in the world were finally together to spend his last few hours with him. All he could wish for is that it lasts as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a bit short. Sorry. I'm trying as hard as I can with this. Gonna take my time with it for now because this chapter came to me when I was sleeping. Anyway, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be or how long it will take for me to finish. I want to at least focus a chapter on each character before the end so hopefully that would be a guide. I'd also like help from you guys, if you don't mind. I want to know if I'm going on the right track. Either way, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!


End file.
